


Their Small World

by sarumilovemail



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Indirect Kiss, M/M, middle school Sarumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarumilovemail/pseuds/sarumilovemail
Summary: Just a couple of drabbles I wrote for a twitter meme that were too short to post alone. I may add some more general drabbles as I write, as well!





	1. Sarumi + Indirect Kiss (Coke Bottle)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u Fuchsia for checking these smol fics for me...... u r truly an angel. Also to those reading: pls enjoy! uwu

Misaki fidgeted in his spot, eyes occasionally flitting to Saruhiko. His game echoed throughout the empty rooftop, but Misaki’s attention was on their proximity instead.

Why the hell was he so antsy?

“Misaki, give me some.”

“Eh?!”

Without hesitation, Saruhiko plucked the bottle from his hands. His lips touched where Misaki’s just were, causing him to instantly combust.

_Ah_.

So that was it.


	2. Sarumi + Fluff

Misaki huffed out a laugh as Saruhiko’s fingers poked at his sides. He was pinned down on the couch, Saruhiko hovering above him. An amused hum left Saruhiko’s lips with every chuckle he managed to pull from him, pleased.

“Not so tough now, are we, Misaki?”

If it meant seeing Saruhiko smile like that, he’d let him have the upper hand, if only for a moment longer.


End file.
